Star Wars: Altered Universe Escaping Death
by M.Uchman
Summary: After attempting to arrest the Dark Lord of the Sith, Jedi Master Kit Fisto, along with Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar is presumed dead. What no one knows is Kit Fisto survived, and must now reunite with his friends. Rated K Plus.


**STAR WARS**

**ALTERED**

**UNIVERSE**

**Escaping Death**

The war with the Separatist Alliance is coming to an end. The Jedi have failed to arrest Darth Sidious, and all is in chaos. From that chaos, however, one Jedi Master thought to be dead by the few Jedi that still live emerges from the shadows to save the lives of two fellow Jedi and return them to safety. His name was Kit Fisto.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, IT BELONGS TO GEORGE LUCAS, LUCASFILM, ETC. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE WHATSOEVER!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue**

**Deception! Chancellor Palpatine, the leader of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, is a Dark Lord of the Sith. After revealing his true identity to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, and Agen Kolar attempt to arrest Darth Sidious.**

**After a fierce battle, Masters Tiin, Windu and Kolar are killed, with Master Fisto severely injured. Left for dead by the Sith Lord, he is unknowingly helped by a loyal clone trooper and escapes Coruscant.**

**Meanwhile on the war-ridden planet of Felucia, Jedi Masters Luminara Unduli and Aayla Secura, along with Jedi Knight Barriss Offee, are unknowingly soon to become the first victims of Sidious' master plan for the Jedi.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One**

**Escaping Death**

He had tried. He had tried, and with help, for Force sake. Still, they couldn't take him. Kit lay on the floor. He knew he wasn't dead, only severely injured. He knew if he didn't seek help in the next 24 hours, he wouldn't live at all. He also knew that if Palpatine, no not Palpatine, Sidious, knew he was still alive, he'd be dead sooner. He had to remain still, and he had to pretend he was dead. He remained conscious long enough to hear Mace declare that the Sith had lost. When he awoke, he found himself on a medical slab. He looked around, then tried to get up but stopped just short of sitting upright. His side ached like hell. He decided to lie back down and get some rest. Hours later, he awoke to the sound of clone troopers.

"Alright, search the premises. If you find any Jedi, kill them on site. Emperor's orders." he heard one of them say. That would explain why he wasn't feeling the presence of any Jedi on Coruscant.

'_I better get out of here. They'll find me quite easily of I stay where I am._' he thought. He willed himself to get up, ignoring the pain in his side, then as quickly as he could, hid himself in a nearby closet. Only one trooper entered the room.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Kit mumbled to himself. Apparently, the soldier had heard him, because he opened the closet door. Kit didn't have his lightsaber, probably taken from him by Sidious. He did the only thing he could. He used the Force to trick the soldier into thinking he want there.

"There's nothing in this room." he said, waving his hand.

"There's nothing in this room. Lieutenant, this room is clear. I'm moving to the next one." the soldier replied, then left.

'_That was too easy._' he thought. Now he just had to escape the Senate Building. The only way out at this point was to jump out the window. Of course, he couldn't even do that, because that would be falling to his death anyway. But then he looked out the window only to realize that the traffic was awfully close. Clone enough to, if he did it properly in his condition, which was possible, to Force jump onto one of the taxi cars. He saw his opportunity and jumped out the window, creating a smashing glass sound. Troops ran into the room, but found nothing but broken glass. The driver of the taxi car was not impressed, to say the least.

"What the...HEY!" he yelled.

"You will take me to the nearest public starport." Kit said, using the Force.

"I will take you to the nearest public starport." he replied evenly, and did exactly that. When they landed, he paid the driver. He then searched the Force for anyone that would hear him. The only ones he found were Skywalker, Ahsoka, Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Yoda, Luminara and Barriss. He sensed Luminara and Barriss were in danger on Felucia. He found his way to an abandoned hangar in the starport, and found to his amazement an Jedi starfighter. What he didn't understand was that it was his.

'_What in the Force is my fighter doing here? I thought I landed it at the Temple._' Kit thought to himself. That's when he noticed the astromech. It was R6.

"You could always tell when I was in trouble, R6. Lets get out of here. Set the hyperspace jump coordinates for Felucia. I will get us for enough out to dock with one of the hyperspace rings, then you take over from there while I slip into a meditative healing state." Kit instructed. R6 beeped a hasty and cheerful affirmative. When they reached the orbit of Coruscant, Kit was surprised that no one was stopping him until he realized no military vessels were in sight. He had a clear path out of system. As soon as he docked with the hyperspace ring, R6 took over and made the jump to hyperspace. It was a 12 hour trip to Felucia. Kit slipped into a meditative healing trance for the trip.

* * *

**OK, first let me apologize for the longivity of the wait for the release of the first chapter of Escaping Death. I was overcome with some writers block on this story, but I have temporarily eluded it to bring you this chapter, short as it is. I promise, though, next chapter will be bigger. All I'll say about it is Kit Fisto arrives at Felucia and encounters Darth Maul....twice. He has to fight him on his own, but during the second duel things change. Chapter Two should be out by Sunday (assuming of course writers block doesn't invade my brain again). Chapter Three of Sith Poison should also be out by Sunday. Also, when both Escaping Death and Sith Poison are completed, I am considering (I may be in over my head with this) merging all five stories into a novella to try and get it published, with permission from Lucas of course. I wouldn't dare attempt to publish it all without consent and risk a hefty lawsuit. Anyway, tell me what ya all think, and in the meantime, please read and review!**


End file.
